Finngee
Finngee was once a Finnling (Finnlings are like the clones of Finn The Human) who's Father's DNA took over at the age of 17. Finngee is an outragous hater of American Football, and has tried many times to blow up football stadiums, but has never succeeded without being caught and tried for terrorism. He even got stuck in a police chase once. He later opposes Evil. His wife is Annazeh of Arendellezeh (Annazeh is usually a Fakezeh version of Anna of Arendelle). his Sons are Finnbee, and SamaFinngee. and his Great Grandson is Finngee168719. He was the King of the United Finnling Kingdom. He also has an Alter ego named Finneegee. He is later revealed to love pizza, but hates spaghetti. when he was younger he worked at WeegeeClone9000's Plumbing Service. He was both a Minor Protagonist, and a minor Antagonist in Mindad's adventure. Powers These are the powers Finngee received as a Fakegee # Red Lasers: the Red lasers are useful for Turning others into Finngees, Finnalleo and Finnshee. # Blue Lasers: Kills instantly on weak people, harmful to strong people. # Deadly Punch: kills weak people instantly, stronger than a regular punch. # Green Poisonous Lasers: Useful for hunting and battles # Teleporting: used for Escaping battles # Pincer Grip: used for throwing Rocks at Fakegees and causes crushing damage # Super Kamehameha: used for destruction # Super Saiyan Transformation: He uses it to fight enemies # Shape Shifting: used for breaking into buildings and fool his enemies. # Immunity to Death Flowers: Immune because of his Finnfulness, which Finngee planned to create the FR (Finn Radiation). # Finn Beam: Used for attacking opponents # Finn Blast # Awakening Powers (Learned from Jaceegee, useful for flying, and combat) Plumber Powers These are the powers Finngee had since he worked at WeegeeClone9000's Plumbing Service. * Plunger rain: Finngee learned this to attack one of his enemies. * Plunger bolt: thunder shaped Plunger, used for striking enemies with lighting. * Plumberbot transformation (useful for fighting bigger enemies) Allies # ¥££®££: Because they helped destroy 2 Drek Worshippers such as Hans Westerguard and Jack Frost # Shrek: Same goes with ¥££®££ # Doctor Finn: one of the Finnlings they met along # Finnchet: He was mostly Respected and he stopped the Arlic Covenant Invasion of the Finnverse. # Finn : Finn teaches him how to manage the United Finnling Kingdom when he first became a king. # Anna # Finnreelleo: he was Finngee's brother # Finngee168719: he was Finngee's Grandson # Weegee Clone 9000: He gave Finngee a job at WeegeeClone9000's Plumbing Service # Ademgee # Jaceegee # Regee Rivals # Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney, Disney Junior Characters: because he saw Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior and he was disappointed and he thinks it's not very funny so he calls Doctor Finn to find in and kill them. # Hans Westerguard: Hans Was known to kill both Anna and Elsa but then Doctor Finn summons Finngee to kill Hans. # Jack Frost: Jack Frost was known as the Leader of the Big Six (that major pairing the not group in the movie) (now Big Seven when Doctor Finn got captured by Jack Frost) and then he helped ¥££®££ save Shrek from Jack Frost by throwing his Staff into the Pit (IT BURNS!!!!) # Feenh: Finngee insulted Feenh's looks because of his eyes and shoes # Clownalleo: Finngee is afraid of Clowns since Childhood # Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron: They tried to Kill both Finngee,¥££®££,and Shrek because Finngee killed Hans just to save his Friends from death. # Evil Finngee: Evil Finngee likes everything that Finngee hates, and Evil Finngee was created by Grandplayer9 to kill him # Scion: He tried to take over the Finn Cluster but Finngee killed all the invading soldiers with the BYNO which caused Scion to run away like a baby # Grand Dad: He hates Grand Dad's existence. Because Finngee manages the Star Cluster better than Grand Dad' # Weenee: Because Weenee likes to drink pee which disgusts Finngee # DellekAuteegee: He was annoyed by a demon named Dellek because Dellek says Obey Malleo, or Your a Shupa Malleo!,which makes him his arch enemy. Finngee humorously compares Dellek to Giygas. Finngee, Annazeh, Td3alleo, and Jakealleo later kills DellekAuteegee # Malleo: Finngee and Malleo became enemies since Finngee found the recruitment poster hidden in the basement which Finngee hates Nazism. # Communists (Because Grand Dad is one of them, which caused Finngee to become allies with Americangee) # Nazis Useless facts to know about FinngeeCategory:League of Weegees * Finngee served in the Weegee Air Corps for 3 years. * Weegee Air Corps inspired Finngee to remake the Army Flag. * Finngee planned to kidnap Yoshi Cupcrakes and send them to Finngee Farms and sell their flesh to hungry people. * Finngee is a veteran of the Crimson Skies Weegee War * He appears in Epic Universe Episode 142 * If you say "The Finngee" it will sound like "Da Vinci". Category:UGOASP Category:Finngee's Army Category:Finngee's Family Category:Fathers Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:Anti-Maliis Category:NRMIA Category:User Fakegees Category:Weegees